


Only mine

by strawberrycrab



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles does not drink respect bottom juice, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, one sided Apollo/ Patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycrab/pseuds/strawberrycrab
Summary: Apollo makes it known that he wants to sleep with Patroclus and Achilles must deal with jealousy for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

Achilles knows, perhaps somewhere deep inside, that eavesdropping is wrong—It isn’t something he’s ever done before and, he knows, it isn’t something that Patroclus has done to him before either. Between them it is known that Achilles’ meetings with his mother are strictly private. The same should apply to this then.  
A glowing light, the call of a god inside their tent, but not Thetis and not for Achilles. Apollo has called Patroclus to meet with him, it is a great honor, it should be. Achilles should be proud of his lover, he should be… but instead there is suspicion and instead he is there, hiding himself behind a boulder, peaking into their meeting space. 

Patroclus looks beautiful, he is bathed in the sunlight of the god—its color shows off the richness of his skin tone and the shine in his curls. He bows before the god, his head low and his gaze averted. “Lord Apollo, thank you for the honor.” 

The god smiles down at his subject. Achilles thought, perhaps, this would be all. A smile, a bow and a blessing before the god was gone and Patroclus could return to his arms. 

Oh, how wrong. 

“Patroclus, my dear, look at me. There is much to discuss.” Apollo gently takes Patroclus’ chin in his hand and lifts it gently upwards. Achilles jolts and stares. 

“Patroclus, you must know that my blessing has always been upon you. It is what gives you your talents for medicine, your knowledge, your immunity towards disease—ever since you were a young boy. Did you know that my dear?” 

“No, my lord… I did not. I thank you for it.” 

Apollo hums. “I hear your thanks but I do not see it, my dear. I have seen no worship from you. I have not known your thanks to me for all I have give you.” 

Patroclus flinches just a touch. It is a habit he has always had. He does not like being spoken to so pointedly, Achilles knows this. 

“we… will prepare another sacrifice for you, my lord.”

“Ah the hecatomb. Pleasing, but it is not what I want, Patroclus. I want worship from you and you alone.”

“M..me? I.. I have little to offer, my lord. I have no lands… no wealth.” 

‘You have my lands. My wealth.’ Achilles thinks. No matter what his father or mother or the whole of the Greek islands thinks—Patroclus shares everything with him, as is right. 

“My dear” Apollo continues “I have no need of that. You have all you need, everything I want right here.” It is then that the god touches Patroclus again, he caresses his face, he feels down his chest, his waist. 

Achilles clenches his fists tight and his teeth grit. A pit is forming itself in his stomach, and a dull throbbing in the back of his head. What is this? He has not felt it before… he wants the god to leave, to never speak to Patroclus again. What is this?

Patroclus jumps back a bit, not enough to be disrespectful. Achilles wishes he would be disrespectful, that he would spit at the god’s feet and walk away.

“I am not—” he starts. 

“A virgin.” Apollo continues. “I am aware, it is not what I had hoped but I can overlook it. Your tryst with the demigod would have prepared you well for me anyway. It is time you feel what a real god can do, my dear.” 

That is as much as Achilles can take, his stomach drops and his head aches in anger. He does not care if the god sees him now. “Patroclus!” he stands and shouts. 

Apollo, eyes dark as the night and flecked with beautiful gold, looks at him, he smirks and presses his fingers to Patroclus’ lips. “think about it.” He says and then, like the setting sun he is gone. 

“Patroclus!” Achilles shouts again, he is beside Patroclus in a matter of seconds and pulling him by the arm roughly away from the spot a second later. Perhaps his lover is speaking to him but he does not hear him, all he hears is the purring of the god trying to take what is Achilles’ from him. 

They reach the myrmidon camp quickly, a man approaches Achilles about something, he does not care what, he pushes the man out of the way and snarls “Leave me be.”

Achilles drags Patroclus into their tent, he ties the entrance quickly and before a word can be said, rips the tunic off his lover and shoves him onto their bedroll. 

“Achilles!” 

He is on Patroclus then, kissing his neck, groping his body—he bites right at the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

Patroclus yelps. “Achilles! Achilles! Stop this” and pushes against the Demigod’s body. Achilles is stronger than him, he knows this, he knows he does not have to stop If he does not want to, but he does. He lets himself be pushed back. 

“You’ve hurt me…” Patroclus says.

“He wants to fuck you.” Achilles responds. 

A pause. 

“You listened to our conversation.” 

“Will you let him? Will you let him fuck you? Will you be his Ganymede suckling his cock while he talks nonsense on Olympus? Will you be his whore, Patroclus?” Achilles knows he is shouting; he knows he has made Patroclus flinch. There will be guilt for this later. 

He cannot think of later. He only sees red; he only sees the god touching what is his. 

“I will not.” Patroclus says. His eyes are downcast but his words are stern. “You think so lowly of me… You know that I love you.” 

“I am to know?” 

“Achilles!” shock in his voice, hurt in his eyes. There will be guilt for this, yes, he will plead for his lover to forgive him. 

Not now. 

“You” Achilles snarls “You let him touch you. You let him imply that he could. That you would let him!” 

“I never said—” 

“You are mine, Patroclus! I will not share you. I will not share you! Not with him, Not with Briseis, not with anyone! You are mine and mine alone and I will fuck you when I want to fuck you. Turn over.” 

Patroclus does not. He is silent, red cheeked and downcast. Between his legs Achilles sees the arousal he is trying to hide with his hands. He is embarrassed, he is ashamed to like this new tone. 

“Turn over!” Achilles commands again. 

This time Patroclus listens, he slowly brings himself to his knees on the bedroll, presses his head on the pillow and presents his ass for Achilles. It is a lovely sight, his ass is round and full and as Achilles touches him, he remembers how wonderfully sensitive he is too. He grips a handful of cheek, presses a kiss to the small of Patroclus’ back and lower… and lower. 

They have never done this before. 

“Spread yourself for me” Achilles says. He sees Patroclus tense, hesitate but slowly do as he is told. They have never done this before, a display like this, surely no one has. Achilles likes the way it makes him feel. 

“Just like that. I want to see you. You’re so beautiful.” Between those plush cheeks, his pink rim still slightly gaped from the night before. Achilles loves the way it looks, twitching and needy for him. “Apollo will never see this.” He growls. 

Achilles flicks his tongue against the hole, he feels Patroclus begin to pull away—embarrassed probably of what his lover is doing—but Achilles holds him still with one hand and uses his tongue again. 

Tongue fucking Patroclus is delicious. He is sweet, he mewls and whimpers as Achilles makes a mess of his hole, he is louder when Achilles digs his tongue inside and softer when he is kissed and lapped at. Achilles is sure he can make Patroclus cum like this, perhaps another time. There is something else he wants. 

Achilles moves away, he takes the oil they keep aside their bedroll and coats his cock with it before pushing himself inside. He watches Patroclus dig his nails into the bed and cry out but he cannot give his lover time to adjust to his size—not today, another action he will apologize for later. 

“Mine.” He growls as he fucks mercilessly into his lover. His cock fits so perfectly inside, though he catches a bit on Patroclus’ rim constricting around him. “Mine. He cannot fuck you. Only I can fuck you.” 

Patroclus is a mess beneath him, He is sobs and moans so beautifully, brokenly for Achilles. “Yours! I am yours!” he cries. “Please, you’re too big, please you’re going to break me!” he pleads. 

“Pleasepleaseplease yes please please… please!” Patroclus begs he is desperate to gain some friction for his poor cock but Achilles does not allow him, he keeps Patroclus’ hands pinned in front of him with one of his own, his other holds Patroclus’ hip tight against him so that he cannot move away.

He keeps his lover here, fucked and pleading for release until Achilles feels he has claimed him well and enough for the god to keep his filthy hands off what does not belong to him. He empties himself inside Patroclus and fucks his lover, now gently, through his own orgasm. 

Finally, Achilles lets Patroclus go, he lets him go limp and slump onto the bedroll as he adjusts himself right next to him and then he pulls his lover, tears in his eyes and drool on his lip, so that he lay on top of him. “All mine.” Achilles assures himself. 

“All yours…” Patroclus croaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo does not give up easy-- Achilles realized that after he appeared again in front of his lover and tried once more to offer him a place on Olympus. 

That had been two weeks ago and since then he has not come back. 

Since then, to be fair, achilles has barely let patroclus out of his sight or bed. 

Hes been soft with him for quite a while, still apologetic for what he said the first time apollo appeared to him. The love they made was soft, gentle and pleasing. 

He loves to see patroclus smile. 

Still there is a hunger within Achilles, an ache for the control he had over patroclus that day-- the way hed fucked him like a bed slave and kept him, beautiful and drooling on his cock. 

He just had to have it again. He cannot help himself. 

His lovers mouth is sweet on his cock, he slurps and suckles, trying to coax the release from him. 

Achilles was trying to be good, trying not to pull at patroclus hair but it is just too good, too much. He keeps a hand secure on the curls and tugs as he gets closer, as patroclus takes more and more of him in his mouth. 

He cannot take him all, achilles too big but that does not stop him from pressing his tongue and his drooling kisses all along the shaft to the base. 

"Fuck" achilles groans as patroclus takes his balls into his mouth. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He grits his teeth and tugs his lovers hair hard. 

It's so good, Patroclus' mouth is so good, he understands why a god would want to claim him. But patroclus is all his. 

The sweet plush feel of his lips back around the head of his dick, the big brown eyes, watering from the tension in his hair, looking up at him, asking-- it is all his. 

Achilles feels it, his face scrunched and his toes curl and patroclus' hands are working on him, milking every drop he can from him into his mouth. 

Beautiful, perfect, his. 

Panting, his lover falls back against the bed roll. He is flushed beneath him. His thighs are shaking and between them Achilles sees the stickiness of his cum-- its smeared on his belly too, a beautiful sight. 

His lover has orgasmed twice already, but it isnt enough, no Achilles wants more and can certainly go for longer. 

Patroclus has an arm over his eyes, his lips are red, swollen from Achilles' love bites and wet with his seed. Everything about him is too tempting too resist. 

Without a second to rest Achilles pulls patroclus back up against him and into a rough kiss. He can taste himself on those lips-- patroclus weakly pushes him away. 

"You don't have to kiss me ..." he says 

"I want to. You're too beautiful not to kiss" 

A light chuckle then "Achilles..." 

"Shh. I have you" his hand is between them, he knows the pace patroclus likes and strikes him firm and slowly. His moans a breathy soft sound.

Slowly Achilles moves his other hand to patroclus soft ass, he finds the entrance to his body and rubs two fingers around it.

"Wait" patroclus squirms. "Wait Achilles it's too much I-" 

Achilles pushes his fingers inside and mercilessly jackhammers them in and out of patroclus' pliant body. He makes sure they brush against that sweet spot inside him that makes his knees buckle. 

Patroclus squeezes his thighs together tightly, his nails dig into Achilles shoulder as he whimpers and cries and tries to wiggle away. 

"Shh" Achilles coos "I have you. I have you. Just a little more, you're doing so good for me." 

"Too much!" Patroclus cries "too much! Please I cant" his cock is painfully hard and leaking in Achilles hand. Hes never pushed him this far, two is usually his limit, but the hunger keeps Achilles going. 

"You can" he assures him "shh its okay, let yourself feel good" patroclus bucks weakly in his hand, little tears pool at the corner of his eyes and he buries his head in the crook it Achilles shoulder. 

So close, it won't be long. 

Achilles changes his pace. His fingers move slowly in and out-- it frustrates his poor lover so much that with all the weak power than he can he Slaps a hand against Achilles back. 

It doesnt make the demigod speed up. He loves this part, drawing it out for him until hes desperate and begging to cum. 

"You're so pretty patroclus, look at you-" he pulls his hand from his lovers cock and instead rubs down his spine. "You're all covered in my marks, what will the myrmidons think?" 

"Please!" Patroclus begs. 

"They'll think you're my pretty little whore." 

"Please!" More desperate, he moves as much as can to fuck himself on Achilles fingers. 

"Theyll think I keep you spread for me, with my cock in your mouth. Maybe they're not wrong. You're such a good boy" 

"Achilles!" He sobs "Achilles i-if, if you love me-" 

Achilles snaps his fingers inside forcefully, he picks up his pace and brutally fingers his lover until he is a shivering, sloppy mess, until he gets the orgasm he so craved. And when he is done he does not lay patroclus down, be keeps him up, hugged into his arms and nuzzles against him. 

"You are not fair" he says "you know I love you" 

Breathlessly "you tease too much" 

"Minx. You got your way this time." Gently achilles lays patroclus back on the bedroll and lays beside him so that they are nose to nose and get can peck him gently on the lips. 

"Next time. We will see." Achilles says. 

Patroclus nuzzles against him "I'm all yours."

Yes, Achilles thinks, yes you are. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mean to give this a second chapter :p ah well I hope you enjoy horny boys

**Author's Note:**

> I think this went a little off what the prompt was asking but! I hope you enjoy it. :3 please let me know your thoughts and any other prompts! Thank you to Platopeach for the prompt!


End file.
